


Little Slice of Heaven

by thepopeisdope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope/pseuds/thepopeisdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie bugs Dean about the new bakery downtown for a week before he finally caves.</p>
<p>“Dean, they sell pie,” Charlie pleads as she pulls him through the door of Little Slice of Heaven. “There’s no way you won’t like it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Slice of Heaven

Charlie bugs Dean about the new bakery downtown for a week before he finally caves.

“Dean, they sell _pie_ ,” Charlie pleads as she pulls him through the door of _Little Slice of Heaven_. “There’s no way you _won’t_ like it!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “That’s not the _point_ , Charlie. I’m trying to cut back on my pie consumption, it’s not good for my figure.” He pats his stomach disparagingly.

“I somehow think your _figure_ will handle it.” Charlie leans in close to the glass display case built into the counter, her breath creating a small circle of condensation. “Look! They have pecan pie! That’s your favorite, right? Or was that apple… It doesn’t matter. It’s top three at least, right? Tell me it’s top three.”

Dean chuckles. Try as he might, he can never stay angry with Charlie, even jokingly. “I think I can get behind a top three rating, sure.”

“What are your other two?” a deep, gravelly voice says from across the counter.

Dean jerks his head up and is immediately met with the most amazing pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life. The man is hot, unbelievably so, from his pale pink lips and stubbled jaw to his mass of unruly brown hair. Dean’s fingers itch to run through that hair, to tug on it and see what sounds he can pull out of the man.

Charlie clears her throat pointedly.

Dean blushes, painfully aware of the fact that he is staring. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Blue Eyes smiles. “You said pecan was one of your top three flavors of pie. What are your other two?”

Dean grins. “Apple for sure, but I like to keep that third slot open.”

“Oh?” Blue Eyes says, quirking an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Because that way I can always say a flavor is my favorite and not be lying.” Dean shrugs. “Can’t discriminate when it comes to pie, man.”

Blue Eyes only hums in response, but his eyes shine with amusement.

“Can I get a whole blueberry pie, please?” Charlie pipes up, visibly startling both men. Dean had forgotten she was there.

Blue Eyes jumps into action, moving to a cutout in the back wall overlooking the kitchen and shouting, “Gabriel, I need a blueberry!”

In the kitchen, several pans bang together loudly. Blue Eyes, though, doesn’t look surprised in the slightest, and walks back to the register just as the kitchen door bursts open to reveal a short man in an apron, a boxed pie held aloft in his right hand.

His eyes land on Dean. “Dean-o! Fancy meeting you here!”

Dean suppresses a groan. “Hey, Gabe. Long time no see.”

Charlie and Blue Eyes look equally confused.

“You two know each other?” Blue Eyes asks, looking between the two of them.

Gabe snorts. “Know each other? You met Sam, didn’t you, bro?”

Blue Eyes’ eyes narrow. “Your on-again off-again boyfriend Sam?”

“That’s the one! Dean-o here is his big brother!” Gabe turns to Dean. “Dean, have you met my brother Castiel?” He waves his free hand between the two of them. “Dean, Cas, Cas, Dean.”

 Dean doesn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he’s thrilled to know Blue Eyes’ name. _Castiel_. _Cas_ is more manageable, but _Castiel_ fits him perfectly, with his damn near ethereal beauty.

On the other hand, Cas is _Gabe’s brother_. Dean’s brother’s boyfriend’s brother. It could get messy, quick.

But then Cas smiles at Dean, and every concern he has flies out the window. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You too, Cas.”

“Can I get that pie so I can get out of your guys’ hair? Please?”

Dean shoots Charlie a look.

“What?” she shrugs. “It’s Gilda’s birthday today, I really need to get going.”

Cas hits a few buttons on the register and Charlie hands over her debit card. Once she has her pie from Gabe, she flashes them all the Vulcan salute and backs out the bakery’s front door. “Peace out, bitches!”

Gabe seems to take Charlie’s departure as his own cue to head back to the kitchen. “Make sure your brother doesn’t forget about our date on Saturday,” he calls over his shoulder. The door slams shut behind him.

Then Dean and Cas are alone.

“So,” Dean says, breaking the silence before it can become awkward, “What’s your favorite item that you sell?” He looks over the case display, his eyes lingering only briefly on the three-quarters of pecan pie on the second shelf.

Cas leans an elbow against the top of the case and rubs a hand across his jaw. “That’s a difficult decision,” he says. “I’m quite fond of Gabriel’s lemon-honey cupcakes, but I also enjoy his pies. He’s perfected the crust.”

“Can I get a slice of pecan pie, and two lemon-honey cupcakes?”

“Of course, Dean.”

While Cas boxes up the requested items, Dean leans against the counter and looks around the bakery’s seating area. “So do you and Gabe own this place?” he asks.

“Gabriel owns sixty percent of the business and I own thirty,” Cas replies. “One of our other brothers, Balthazar, owns the remaining ten percent.”

Dean had never heard mention of Balthazar before from Gabe or Sam, but he vaguely recalls something about a sister. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Eight—six brothers, two sisters.”

Dean whistles lowly. “Damn. Holidays must be rough.”

Cas smirks. “You have no idea.” He hands Dean his order, but when Dean tries to pay, he waves him off. “It’s on the house.”

Dean cannot help but grin. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Cas says seriously. “But I might consider an exchange of services instead.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner, tomorrow night?”

“I think I can swing that—on one condition.”

“And what is that?”

Dean takes the two lemon-honey cupcakes out of the paper bag Cas had given him and holds one out to the man across the counter. “Eat a cupcake with me?”

Cas smiles. “It would be my pleasure.”

~

Sam, when he finds out, finds the whole scenario hilarious, because really, what are the odds that both Winchesters wind up falling in love with Novak brothers?

Dean proposes to Cas a year after they met, and they have a small ceremony in an abandoned barn less than six months later. Sam and Gabe have (mostly) sorted out their issues by then and attend the wedding together, as do Charlie and Gilda (recently married themselves).

In lieu of a traditional wedding cake, they have a tower of lemon-honey cupcakes.

It’s the best day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> <http://thursdays-fallen-angel.tumblr.com>
> 
> Have a prompt you want to see? Message me!


End file.
